The Reason Why I Love You
by whiteflower122
Summary: A Gravepainters story obviously. La Muerte asks her husband a question that's been bothering her.


The Reason Why I Love You (A Xibalba and La Muerte Story)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Book of Life or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, kids! It's time for lunch!" La Muerte in her Mary Beth disguise said to the group of children following her around the museum. "The break room is straight ahead and the restrooms will be in there on the left. Let's all meet back here in twenty minutes, okay?"<p>

"Yes, ma'am!" Most of the kids said back before they all rushed ahead to grab their lunches.

Mary Beth watched them go with a smile before she headed over to one of the water coolers located in various spots of the museum. After grabbing a paper cup and filling it up, she sat down on the bench next to it. She took a small sip of her drink while smoothing out the wrinkles in her white skirt.

Today had been a pretty good day so far. Her group all seemed pretty edger to learn. She just loved watching their little faces light up in awe and fascination as she explained the history of the artifacts around them.

A giggle to her left brought Mary Beth out of her musings. She turned her head to see a young couple sitting on the bench next to hers.

"So yeah, my little brother and sister got home the other day and all they could talk about was how they got to see this secret room here at the museum." The teenage boy with messy brown hair said.

"Oh, yeah I remember that." The girl, who looked about the same age as the boy with short, black hair that had red streaks in it said in response. "The room that apparently has that huge book with bunch of stories written in it." She twirled a lock of her hair as she asked, "So do you think they were telling the truth?"

"Not a clue," the boy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean they went into pretty big detail about it so it could be true."

Mary Beth smiled and took another drink from her cup. It was nice to hear that those who got to see and hear from the Book of Life had gotten a good impression out of it. The redheaded tour guide started to turn her head back the other way so she could look at the time when-

"You know I kinda liked that part when your sister was telling us about those two gods." The dark-haired girl's comment caught her interest as the women looked at them once more. "I couldn't believe when she said they were actually married."

"I know right?" the brunette put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I mean that La Muerte chick sounded really pretty and all, but that Xibalba guy sounded like he was really creepy. Talk about an odd couple right?"

La Muerte frowned a little.

"I don't know. I actually thought it sounded pretty sweet. It kinda reminds me of…_Beauty and the Beast_. And she made it sound like they really love each." The girl said in a dreamy tone and it caused a smile to appear on Mary Beth's face. "I liked that they made up with each other at the end."

"Yeah, but how can La Muerte ever love Xibalba?" the smile disappeared on the red-head's face at the boy's question. "I mean my brother said he's supposes to be 'made out of tar and everything icky in the world'. Not to mention he lied and cheated to his wife just so he could win a bet."

The girl shrugged. "She loves him despite of what he looks like or is made of. And sure he may have lied and cheated, but he apologized in the end and she was willing to forgive in spite of everything he did. That just shows how much she loves him."

The smile reappeared on the tour guide's lips.

The boy seemed to think about what his girlfriend said for a moment. "Alright, I'll give you that. But I'm willing to bet that Xibalba dude only loves her because she's beautiful."

And just like that, the smile vanished once more.

The girl shot her boyfriend a look "How can you say that?"

"What it's true. I mean why else would he have tried to stay together with her all these years?"

The girl wretched the boy's arm off her shoulders. "You know, you're a real insensitive jerk sometimes!" she said as she stood up and walked away from him.

"What?" the boy got off the bench and chased after her. "Hey, come on, babe. What did I say?"

The two teenagers didn't even notice that the women sitting next to them and listening in on their conversation, lips purse into a thin line as her slim eyebrows drew together slightly. She didn't pay attention to them leaving, her mind was still focused on what the boy had said.

'_He only loves her because she's beautiful.' _

That couldn't possibly be true. Yes, Xibalba did often complaint her on her beauty, but that couldn't be the only reason he loved her…right? She never really asked him before so…what if it is true?

'_Stop that!'_ a more reasonable voice scolded her mentally. '_It's not true and you know it.'_

But then a nasty voice suddenly whispered, '_But if you're so sure then why are you still thinking about it?'_

The disguised goddess shoved the second voice in the back of her head as drank the last bit of water in her cup before she crushed it in her hand. She stood up and threw the cup into the trash can before heading to the break room to wait on her tour group. '_This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be worrying about this at all.'_

But the problem was it did worry her. The thought nagged on her constantly even as she placed a smile back on her face as she continued with explaining exhibits to the children. It lingered in the back of her mind until the end of day as she waved goodbye to all the kids as they got back on their bus. And she still keep thinking about it even now as she walked down hallway with a flash light in hand as she headed towards the 'secret room'.

'_He only loves her because she's beautiful.'_

"Ah, there you are, my dear!"

La Muerte actually jumped at the sudden voice and whirled around in the direction it came from. She relaxed when she saw it was only Xibalba in his old man security guard form. "Xibalba, you startled me." She said, placing her free hand lightly over her heart.

"I apologizes love, that wasn't my intention." He said as he walked closer to her, holding a flashlight of his own in his right hand.

She sighed, running her fingers through her long, red hair. "It's fine. I wasn't really paying attention anyway."

"Long day?"

"…Something like that."

"Ah," Xibalba nodded his head in understanding. "I don't blame you. These children are relentless."

The queen of the Land of the Remembered smiled. "They're not _all _that bad, Balby."

"Says you," the king of the Land of the Forgotten grumbled, "but children need to learn that they can't go placing their grubby, little fingers on every single artifact they see. Most of them are older then they'll ever live to be and are very fragile to touch!"

She laughed at her husband's grumpiness and pressed a kiss on his temple. "Come now, Balby. There's no need to get so worked up."

Xibalba instantly relaxed the moment his wife's soft lips touched his skin. "I suppose your right, my dear."

"Good," La Muerte said. "We should probably go make sure the Book is still safe."

"I suppose we probably should."

The two continued down the hall in silence. Once they reached the door, La Muerte pushed it open and flipped the light switch. The room lit up with light and they both turned their flashlights off. The Book of Life was still on its pedestal, but they still searched the room just to be on the safe side.

"Everything seems to be in order." The woman said after a few minutes of looking over her side of the room.

"It would appear so." The man said in response.

Without another word, the two shifted back into their normal, god-like forms.

"Ah," Xibalba sighed in relief, spreading his wings out. "That's so much better."

La Muerte just chuckled. And for a moment, everything was at peace and then-

'_He only loves her, because she's beautiful.' _That horrible voice in the back of her mind decided to rear its ugly head.

The goddess lowered her head, a small scowl marring her face. What was it going to take to get that voice to stop? It was getting absolutely annoying.

"_Mi amor?"_

Her head jerked back up at the dark god's inquiry. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. "I know it was a long day and all, but you seem…upset about something."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She replied quickly, way too quickly.

Xibalba raised a skeptical brow. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Xibalba, I'm fine!" La Muerte snapped. Her words came out a lot harsher then she had expected. So much that when she saw Xibalba shocked face, her expression softened. She took a small calming breath. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's alright, my dear." He assured. "But…please tell me what's bothering you."

The queen ducked her head down so that the wide brim of her sombrero hid her face and bit her lower lip. Should she ask him?

'_I have to ask him.' _She realized. It may be the only way to put her mind at ease and rid herself of that awful, doubting voice inside her head.

Tilting her face back up, she locked eyes with her husband. "Xibalba, if I asked you something would you give me a truthful answer?"

"Of course, my love," he laid a hand on his heart to show her he meant it. "I promise."

She steeled her nerves and asked softly, "Xibalba…why do you love me?"

The winged deity's eyes widen. He stared at her in shock for a few moments. "What brought this on, all of a sudden?"

"Xibalba, please," She all but pleaded to him as her hands fisted tightly at her sides. "I need to know. Why do you love me-is it just for my beauty or is there something more to it?"

The silence that descended upon the room was deafening. And just as La Muerte was about to scream just to break the quiet, Xibalba broke it first by chuckling.

She blinked in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe you're really asking me this." He admitted, still laughing a little under his breath while shaking his head.

Her golden orbs narrowed. "Xibalba, I'm being serious."

"As am I, my dear." Xibalba walked until he was standing right in front of her. He then reached out to take both of her hands into his own. "You ask me why I love you and if your beauty is the reason why I do. And truthfully, the answer is yes. But-" he quickly added when he saw her open her mouth to say something. "That's only part of the reason. There's so much more to it than that."

La Muerte closed her mouth and squeezed his hands as a silent gesture to continue.

Xibalba gave her this look that only described as the absolute adoration. "I love _everything _about you, La Muerte. I love your fiery spirit and your kind and generous nature. How you have the biggest heart and how you're able to lift the spirits of anyone around you with just one look or smile." He let go of her hands so cup her face between his hands. "So many times I wonder why out of anyone did you choose me and what have I done to deserve someone as wonderful as you. And yet I thank every single day and moment I have you by my side."

Her eyes glossed over with tears as she felt her heart swell up in her chest at heartfelt words. "Oh, Balby…" He was had such a way with words.

The king smiled, his thumbs gently brushing the tears that began to fall down her face. "Don't ever doubt my love for you, my darling. I love you no matter what."

She couldn't hold herself back anymore. La Muerte grabbed a hold of his beard and pulled his head down so that his lips met hers. Xibalba didn't hesitate to return the kiss.

When La Muerte finally allowed the kiss to be broken, she gave her husband a smile that always caused his heartbeat to go out of whack. "_Gracias,_ Xibalba."

He didn't need ask her what she was thanking him for. You're welcome, _mi amor_. But now it's my turn to ask you why you love me."

The queen let out a thoughtful hum as she slipped one arm around his neck while her free hand toyed with the curly, white beard again. "I love you because…" she began to say, taking great amusement in how Xibalba always seemed to melt even under the slightest of her touches. "You try your hardest to make me happy. Even when I'm angry with you, you always seem to find a way to make me smile and laugh. And you're always such a charmer I can't but be flattered by your words." Looking him straight in the eye, she continued, "And much like you said to me, I don't want you to question my love for you. I truly do love you, Xibalba."

He chuckled, moving his head forward so that his forehead touched hers. "I know, my love, I know."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence. That is until Xibalba spoke up again. "You know it may be getting late for the mortals, but the night is still young for us."

"Oh?" she raised an eye ridge at him. "And did you have something in mind?"

He moved away from her enough so he could extend his hand out to her. "I was thinking we could take a little walk?"

Red lips curved upwards, as she placed her hand in his. "I'd like that."

With that the two, ancient gods left the room and the museum hand and hand and as they did, La Muerte realized the voice in her head had finally been silenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yet another Gravepainters story and rest assure more are yet to come!<strong>


End file.
